


Every Wine A Vessel

by cloverfield



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alcohol, Château d’Yquem, Clow Reed is Besotted, F/M, Yuuko Has Expensive Tastes, Yuuko Is Expensive Tastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: “Let’s toast to celebrate,” she purrs, and the sound is like velvet: soft, silken, and most likely more expensive than he can afford.
Relationships: Clow Reed/Ichihara Yuuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Every Wine A Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr. The prompt was 'Clow/Yuuko, drunken celebrations'.

“Let’s toast to celebrate,” she purrs, and the sound is like velvet: soft, silken, and most likely more expensive than he can afford. Certainly the bottle of Château d’Yquem suggests so, almost as much as her pouting sigh as condensation parts beneath the weight of a dewy droplet, trembling across glass, trailing along the bottle’s curve and dropping, delicately, into her décolletage.

“What are we celebrating?” he murmurs, unable to stop himself from reaching out with the tip of a finger tracing the perfect curve of her chin, the elegant slope of her throat; Yuuko swallows, slowly, and beneath his fingertip her skin is like a slide of silk.

“Oh, who needs a _reason_ ,” she laughs, throaty, and the cool vapour curling from the lip of the opened bottle shivers beneath the warmth of her breath. “Isn’t the taste of wine reason enough?”

She tips the bottle to her mouth, a kiss of glass lip to lip, and the tip of her tongue -impossibly pink, even in contrast to blood-dark lipstick- flicks out gently. “Take off your glasses, Clow,” she whispers, and he feels the vibration like a crystal struck. “Open your mouth, darling.”

He sinks back into the pillows like a man drunk, like an offering laid out in supplication. When she leans down, the champagne flows between her lips like liquid gold, trickling sunshine and caramel over his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Château d’Yquem is the most expensively priced wine I could find, and apparently really damn delicious. Yuuko has expensive tastes; Clow knows she's worth every single cent.


End file.
